Je to JEJÍ noční můra
by kovodelnik
Summary: temné, podle snu takže je to slátanina psaná VELMI subjektivním a zmateným popisem dokreslená mými výmysly. Hao x Yoh


**JE TO JEJÍ NOČNÍ MŮRA - Král Šamanů**

Doporučuji abyjste se na to podívali na stránce p-p-postizeny. *blog* .cz/0912/povidka-je-to-jeji-nocni-mura

(u odkazu musíte odstranit mezery a hvězdičku!!! tadytohle totiž nepovoluje zobrazovat odkazy!!) jsou k tomu přiloženy obrázky a odkazy

**pár slov autora:** tahle povídka je podle snu = slátanina psaná subjektivním popisem a dokreslená mými výmysly. neberte to nijak vážně, napsala jsem to prostě tak jak jsem si to vybavovala a něco jsem tam přidala, co jsem měla dojem, že tam patří, ale popravdě nevím jestli to tak bylo XD vím, že je to psáno divným stylem, přímé řeči na úrovni prvňáčka, ale já se vážně nesnažila o nějaké převeliké dílo (na to mám svou Axy FF) psala jsem to jak si to pamatuju, z mého pohledu a pocity, které mi příjdou když si an to vzpomenu. Řekla bych, že je to směsie krále Šamanů, Diabla II a nějákého smíšeného prostředí.

K téhle povídce mě napadly dvě písničky. Ooze out od vocaloid a Sweet dreams od Beyonce

Mužete si je pustit k tomu, zatímco budete číst :)

**Varování:** OOC, AU, velmi subjektivní popis, temné, děsivé, napětí, zvláštní - hrozí mírné zamtení = NEČTĚTE TRPÍTE-LI NĚJAKOU DUŠEVNÍ PORUCHOU!!! následky mohou být vážné, nedetailně popsaný non-con - zmíněný, ale bohužel (pro Yoha) tam je

* * *

Velké město - tramvajové spoje, dráty nad cestou, koleje, auta na širší ulici stojící u otevřené křižovatky. Na jedné straně táhlá budova, na druhé, kam se dostanete přes tuto ulici s kolejemi a dráty nad nimi, taktéž, avšak se světle hnědými dveřmi, které mají po stranách sloupy. Jde k ním malý chlapec, možná děvče kdoví vypadá křehce. M rozpuštěné vlasy po ramena a bílé volné tričko, je to Yoh, není tady chodník, ale je tady kus místa, kde nejezdí auta od cesty.

Natahuje se ke zvonku a zazvoní. Jde za svým bratrem. Dveře se otevřou a Yoh se lekne. Stojí tam červený netvor vysoký asi 6 stop rudý a vypadá jako nějaký kříženec člověka s rakem ačkoliv nemá klepeta ani nic, ale je rudý jako maso pod kůží. Vrhne se na Yoha, on uskočí.

- _Co tady chceš?_ Yoh sám neví a dostal se sem bůhví jak, je trochu zmatený i když jde za svým bratrem. - zrůda je hnusná Yoh se strašně bojí, protože je to ohavné a vypadá strašně nebezpečně, určitě je mocný má ohnivou moc. Vrhne se na něj a Yoh chce utéct, ale co má dělat? Nějak jej přemůže, bodne jej do zad a to se mu rozpadne pod rukama tak, že se páteř oddělí od těla a na Yoha stříkne krev, netvorovy oči na něj civí ze země. Auta jezdí dál a zvuk rušné městské silnice neustává, jakoby tam ani nebyl ale najednou se setmí. Yoh se rozhlídne kolem sebe, po ulicích svítí lampy, koleje jsou prázdné i celá ulice je prázdná.

Netvor se poskládá zpátky, páteř se dá dohromady se zbytkem těla a nemá Yoha rád, chce mu ublížit. Yoh jenom zírá, ale rudá stvůra vchází do dveří a Yoh vejde za ním.

Vevnitř to vypadá jako zahrada krytá, nebo otevřený dům. Když vešel, vypadá to tu jako nějaký vstupní koutek místo zádveří, na zemi jsou bílé velké kachlice, zbytek "místnosti" má totiž na zemi hlínu, až někde v půlce začínají kachličky znova. Když vejde na hlínu, hned po levé straně se nachází obrovský kmen velkého stromu, který přesahuje stěnu budovy. Má červené javorové listy a pod ním - u něj je kus betonu. Má hranatý tvar, ale není podstatný. Na hlíně je semtam spadané listí, je suchá a bez trávy. Vpravo vprostřed je bílá zahradní fontánka, tam kde znovu začínají kachle. V zadní části jsou bílé schody, ladí k fontánce a jsou již na bílých kachličkách. Tady je šero Tahle místnost má totiž strop, který je velmi vysoko a na místě kde je strom mu dává volný prostor. Vprostřed je zavěšen velký lustr se zlatavým světlem.

Světla zhasnou a je tma, teplota klesne a Yoh se bojí tvora vedle něj, cítí, že mu chce ublížit bojí se. Není tady Amidamaru, neví kde je ale ani na něj nepomyslel.

Yoh cítí jak jeho horký dech stoupá je cítit napětí a ví, že teď se něco stane. Obluda znovu zaútočí a Yoh to jenom slyší. S vyjeknutím švihne mečem a slyší srážku dvou kových předmětů. Netvor ale zbraň nepotřebuje, on také žádnou nemá.

Yoh začne zrychleně dýchat, nic nevidí kmitá očima kolem sebe a nic nevidí ale i tak přesně slyší každý netvorův pohyb a s každým nádechem je mu více úzko a právě z toho, že slyší jeho pohyb se tolik bojí, protože slyší jak se přibližuje. Stiskne v ruce zbraň a čeká na další útok, ví ale že se ubrání tohle je zkouška. Zlé jsou netvorovy spáry a Yoh zaslechne skřípění jak se sune kámen po kachlích: fontánka se přesouvá do prostřed místnosti a beton se plně zhmotní. Yoh najendou vidí, a to kvůli ohni který jde z obludy, vidí mu do jeho hnusné tváře, lekne se a klopýtne. Netvor mu nadává a Yohovi se nelíbí co říká, mluví o Haovi a říká, že jej nemá rád, že ho jeho bráška nenávidí a chce aby zemřel říká nehezké věci a on jej také nemá rád. Yoh se mračí a netvor začne mluvit o něčem jiném a Yoh má zase strach. Červená kreatůra se na něj vrhne, poraní jej a Yoh bojuje a najednou v ruce drží páteř a je celý od krve. S výkřikem odhodí ten hnus, když si to uvědomí. Nehce tady být, je to šílené, ohavné chce pryč proč tady je? Bratr ho nenávidí. NE! DOST! Zhroutí se na zem a brečí.

Světlo se najednou rožne a on přestane. Ohlédne se a vlevo zahlédne ženu sedět na betonu před stromem. Fontána je poblíž. Má černé vlasy a je v kimonu. Nemá Yoha ráda.

Vprostřed místnosti se objeví Hao a spolu ním se podlaha změní. Je světle hnědá, lesklá se vzorem velkých tmavě hnědých čtverců, které v sobě mají menší a menší čtverce. Na zemi jsou polštáře a místnost se zase v půle mění v tmavší část, která možná vede dále, tam ale Yoh nevidí. Vlevo pobíhají psi a strom stojí na stejném místě jako předtím. Yoh se ohlédne za sebe a za sebou vidí schody zahrady, kterou nechal za sebou. Konečně pohlédne na Haa. Jeho výraz je nečitelný, ale má pocit, že jej také nemá rád. Co se tady stalo?

Vstane. V duchu se ptá proč na něj útočí ta stvůra. Hao odpoví, že je to ďábel.

Yoh na něj vyjeveně zíra. Ďábel? Ale Hao je .. král ohně. Ale ďábel je silný, tohle byla jen nějaká rudá kreatura. Není to ďábel.

_Ne._ Slyší v hlavě odpověď.

Dívá se na Haa velmi zmateným pohledem, který prosí o vysvětlení. Má mě vůbec rád?

.. možná. Ale něco od něj očekává. Musí něco udělat. Hao zavolá psy. Všichni jsou stejní - retrívři, jen má každý jinou barvu. Černý, žlutý a ten třetí je jiný. Možná jsou tu ještě další, Yoh neví. Ten třetí ale není retrívr. Všiml si, že má postavené uši.

Hao jde ven, ale neschází po schodech, oběví se hned u dveřích otevřené místnosti. Yoh běží za ním, skočí přes zábradlí terasy schodů i když je velmi vysoko.

Jsou venku, před budovou. Psi pobíhají po zóně, kde nejezdí auta, ale jeden běží aji dál přes koleje. Semtam jede nějaké auto a Yoh má strach aby jej něco nezajelo. Hao na něj zavolá jménem "Irony". Yoh nevěří svým uším, když Haovi pes odpoví, že není irony. Hao se zasměje. "Co v tom případě jsi, Ignorue?"

Irony zní jako hezké jméno. Co tomu psovi na něm vadí? Černý retrívr příběhne k haovi a vypadá, že se směje. Říká že on je Irony. Hao odpovídá, že Irony je žlutá a on je Rogue. Ten co není retrívr a má postavené uši je černý. I když možná ne, Yoh neví, nemůže jej vidět I když je blízko. Vypadá spíše jako silueta a uvnitř bývá nic. Nic a prázdnota jsou černé, není v nich světlo.

Zvláštní psi.. zvláštní výběr jmen. Žlutý pes proběhne kolem něj a vběhne dveřmi dovnitř.

Yoh si všimne, že vpavo jde vidět cesta komunikace vedoucí kruhově nahoru, zatočeně1.

Hao jde dovnitř a Yoh za ním. Nic mu neřekne a Yoh zůstává na místě. Vidí vlevo ženu. Jde k ní. Žena jej začne urážet a říká, že jej nemá ráda. On Schoulí se za kámen, směrem ke stěně a vedle stromu, usne.

Probudí se a je světlo. Není to však díky osvětlení lustru, je vypnutý. Má rozcuchané vlasy a je v nich listí, je špinavý. Posadí se. Žena tady je a začne od znova. Yoh křikne na ženu. Ptá se proč ho tak nenávidí, proč tohle všechno? On za nic přece nemůže, nic neprovedl. Měl těžký život, musel všechno dělat sám. Ona ví, že se o něj matka nikdy nestarala. Objeví se Hao. Řekne, že tohle je jeho matka. Yoh zírá. Ale tohle není Keiko! Dívá se na ni. Nebo ano? Změnila se snad? Ne, Keiko by mu nikdy neřekla, že ho nemá ráda. I když nemá. Pokud je tohle Haova matka, jeho také. Začne brečet.

"Tak proč mě nenávidíš?"

Žena Haovi sdělí, že myslí, že udělal chybu a.. obejme Yoha. Yoh přestane a nechápe nic.

Jí to ale je líto. Nemyslela to tak, musela ho dát pryč a mrzí ji, že mu ublížila. Nechtěla dopustit, aby k ní vytvořil jakékoli pouto. Řekla mu to všechno. A Yoh byl překvapen.

Myslel, že je zlá, vypadala tak. A proto nechtěl, aby tohle byla jeho matk. Nadávala mu přec. Ale teď byl rád. Protože Keiko se o něj nezajímala a to je horší než pár ošklivých slov.

Ale co Hao? Ten stál a přihlížel, ale Yoh si nemyslel, že by jej měl rád. Obrátil se a šel ke schodům.

"Pojď za mnou."

Yoh tedy vstal a jde za Haem po schodech. Sál vypadá stejně jako včera, je osvětlený a na zemi jsou polštáře. Hao se zastaví a Yoh na něj nechápavě zahlíží. A pochopí, že jej očekává temnota.

Pomalu se tedy přesune k tmavé části místnosti a když tam vstoupí, rozprostře se za ním temnota. Se zajíknutím se ohlédne. Žádné světlo, neví co je za ním. Otočí se zpět. Vidí chodbu a jeho horký dech se sráží s stoupá vzhůru vobláčcích páry. Roztřeseně se vydá do prava ke chodbě. Jde pomalu, skoro nic nevidí, snaží se vnímat každý zvuk. Má halucinace - blikají kolem něj obrysy předmětů, které se nacházejí v místnostech v jichž byl před chvílí avšak tady není světlo aby je mohl vidět. Jsou jen v jeho mysli. A před ním se objeví ta zrůda. Ale je jiná než minule a on neví jestli to je další halucinace nebo skutečnost. Lekne se. Tělo s rozleptanou kůží, která svaly pokrývá jako potrhaný cár hadru a vypadá jako hybrid mezi Mumií a zrůd z Planety terror.

Yoh rychlým vytáhnutím katany z pochvy sekne po příšeře, ale minul. Před sebou nic nevidí, napjatě poslouchá. Něco jej zezadu popadne kolem krku a stáhne k sobě. Yoh vyjekne úlekem a upustí zbraň. Snaží se vyprostit, příšera mu stahuje kalhoty... A potom mu ošklivě ublíží. Je to tak rychlé, za chvíli je po všem a on leží na zemi, je na dně třese se je mu zima. Na zemi najde svou katanu. Řízne se o ní ale nehledí na to, popadne ji a s výskokem se ožene. Ostří se svištěním prořízne vzduch, ale o nic nezavadí. Yoh utře slzy a jde dál. Přízrak se objeví ještě třikrát. A třikrát se to stane. Příšera totiž hladoví, je dlouhé roky v celibátu a vzal Yohovi poslední co měl. Yoh už nechce dál, má toho dost, bojí se každého dalšího kroku, že stvůra příjde a ublíží mu znova. Už nechce nikdy víc, chce zemřít, ale jde dál. tak strašně se bojí. Nikdy sem neměl chodit. Brečí jako dítě, kterému někdo ublížil, vždyť je ještě dítě, cítí se tak malý a nepodstatný. Vnímá jen chlad a všobklopující tmu. A bolest.

Klopýtá dál, už trochu kulhá. Zase slyší ten zvuk a ví, že přichází. Sevře v ruce meč, pokud bude chtít dokáže cokoliv. Napjatě očekvá odholán nedopustit to znovu. Zaslechne píštění netopýrů a šum křídel. A slyší jak se k němu přibližují tvorové. A není to jen ta jediná příšera, je to celé stádo. Blíží se k němu a chňapou po jeho oblečení, chcou je rozcápat. Yoh se s výkřikem otočí, aby je od sebe odehnal a čepel prosekne první stvůru. Následuje další, I když přícházejí nové a nové stvůry, odhodlané nenechat ho jen tak jít. Sahají po jeho oblečení s jediným cílem. Ale on to nehcce dopustit znovu, už nikdy víc! Nevzdává se, I přes chlad zakusijící se až do morku kostí a bolest prostupující celým jeho tělem. Po chvíli ale zjišťuje, že jich je moc a on že slábne. Klesá do kolen, chce spát je tak slabý. Zavírá oči a upadá. A příšery se sápají po své oběti.

Probouzí se, doufá že tohle všechno byl jen sen. Kolem je tma, když pohne rukou, uslyší zvuk chrastících řetězů. Škubne rukou a jeho pohyb zastaví kování. Hrůzou vyjekne a v záchvatu paniky škube rukou dokud se neunaví. Zrychleně dýchá, rozbrečí se, zoufale beznadějně. Co teď? Useknout si ruku? Musí být asi hodně zoufalý, když myslí na takové věci, smutně se pousměje.

Šáhne na okovy a pokusí se je nějak rozdělat. Škube a trhá, snaží se vytrhnout řetěz ze země, ale nedaří se. Šátrá rukou po zemi, jestli něco nenajde. Zjišťuje, že je pořád na místě a nachází katanu. Strčí ji do mezery mezi pouty a zápěstím a zapáčí. Zaslechne cvaknutí a pouta povolí.

Zvedne se a jde dál. Musí se vrátit. Ale jak se z tohohle bludiště chodeb vymotat? Je mu ohromná zima, má jenom krátký rukáv a je tady v zimných chodbách a vypadá to jak v jeskyni. Sešel po schodech a tápe dál, neví ani kam jde. V tmě září bílé předměty, nejspíš lebky a kosti. Neví jak dlouho tu je, má ale pocit že několik dní a že tyto muka nikdy nezkončí. Pořád má před očima tu zrůdu, která mu ublížila a v halucinacích se jeho ohavná postava zjevuje všude kolem něj a spolu s rudým démonem se domlouvají. Chtějí to udělat znova.

Zavře oči. _Hao jej_ _doopravdy musí nenávidět._

Otevře je a jde dál. Najednou narazí do něčeho dřevěného. To jsou dveře! Šátrá po klice a když ji najde, zarazí se. Co tam může být? Nechce už žádné další stvůry. Ale otevře dveře. Uvnitř je kašna s vodou. Vidí na ni, jakoby vydávala světlo

Napije se. Má strašnou žízeň, ale kvůli podchlazení to ani nevnímal. Má pocit jakoby v tuto chvíli tahle kašna byla jeho velkou přítelkyní. A bojí se od ní vzdálit.

Zvedne zrak a porozhlédne se kolem. Za zónou světla z kašny je jen další tma. Yoh se zvedne a vydá se do tmy. Po chvíli se objeví ve světle svícne. Trochu se vzdálí, aby si místnost prohlédl. Ano, je to místonst a zem už není jeskynní, ale vydlážděná kostkama.

Zaslechne zvuky. Se zajíknutím se otočí. Nic. Ale znělo to jako otvírání pekelné brány. Otočil se zpět. A hrůzou vykřikl, před ním stál asi 7 stop vysoký mohutný tvor s rohy ozbrojený pancéřovaným brněním a kladivem v ruce. Jeho mohutnost způsobovala, že byl hranatého tvaru.

Yoh couval, ale o něco zakopl a upadl. Netvor se po něm ohnal kladivem a Yoh se stihl taktak přetočit a uhnout. Kladivem v zemi udělal pořádnou díru a pár kostek odlítlo na Yoha. Yoh uskočil dalšímu úderu a pak se dal na útěk. Bestie se hnala za ním, nohy nekrčila a střídala rychle jako nějaký robot avšak pohybovala se velmi rychle, jako ohromný válec, který převálcuje vše co mu příjde do cesty. Yoh utíkal v zoufalém boji o život, lapal po dechu ale hrůzou se skoro nemohl nadechnout. Yoh za sebou zapálil ohňovou bariéru, ale příera jí jen přešla a valila se jako hrozivý válec dál. Otočil se a hodil na kováře zmrazovací kouzlo. Obluda se pohybovala stejně rychle. Yoh kouzlil co mu síly stačily, poslal po zemi oheň pak zmrazující blesky, ledové kry a házel firebally2. Byl už skoro bez many, ale zůstávalo mu ohromné množství furyoku, které neměl jak vybít, prtože Amidamaru tady nebyl. Potřeboval jej přeměnit na manu, ale neměl čas. Musel bojovat ručně, ale katana mu v tomhle případě nepomůže. Odmotal tedy řetězový meteor hammer3 , který nosil kolem pasu a poslal úder. Netvor chain mace odrazil kladivem a hnal se na Yoha.

Následovalo několik dalších útoků, které bestie odrazila kladivem nebo rukou. Problém byl, že jej Yoh nemohl uškrtit. Potřeboval mu prasknout lebku, ale to nebylo tak jednoduché. Podařilo se mu ale obmotat řetězy kolem kladiva a vythnou jej obludě z ruky. V tu chvíli se kovář4 rozzuřil a vrhl se na Yoha. Yoh nestihl zareagovat a démon jej měl ve spárech. Byl oproti němu strašně maličký, měřil jen něco přes polovinu jeho výšky. Když se k němu kovář řítil, zpanikařil a obmotal mu chain mace kolem krku. Stále ale držel řetěz a zavěsil se na něj celou váou. Docílil tím akorát toho, že Kovář začal ztrácet rovnováhu a zklátil se na Yoha. Ten se stihl o vteřinu před tím než na zem dopadlo těžké tělo přetočit, jinak by byl zcela určitě umačkán. Rychle nahmatal řetěz a vyskočit netvorovi na záda. Silně se zapřel a zatáhl čímž ho začal škrtit, to se ale kováři nelíbilo a obrátil se - tím Yoha shodil. Šáhl po řetězu, který měl kolem krku a snažil se z něj vyprostit. Pak ale chňapl po řetězu, který vedl k Yohovi a zatáhl za něj. Yoh proti němu neměl šanci, byl pomalu přitahován k obrovi. Udělal otočku a hodil si jřetěz přes rameno a silně zatáhl. Stisk povolil a on povolil taktéž, jenže vzápětí jej cosi stáhlo dozadu a ohnala se po něm obrova tlapa. Yoh uhnul a povolil řetěz, toho Kovář využil a sundal ze sebe řetězy. Yohovi mezitím ale nabyla mana a znova začal mávat rukama a posílat nejrůznější kouzla. Jednou příčně, potom oběma rukama mávnul nahoru jakoby něco nabíral, potom zase hodil fireball. Vypadal trochu jako dirigent.

To obra omámilo a znovu složilo na zem, Yoh toho využil a vyskočil mu na břicho, znovu v pozoru s chain macem v ruce a roztočil jej. Potom jej poslal přímo Kováři do tváře a ozvalo se prasknutí lebky. A byla zase tma.

Yoh se třásl, jak zimou tak strachem, byl úplně vytřepaný z toho co před chvílí zažil. Tohle bylo ohromné a strašlivé, horší než jakákoliv stvůra předtím. Byl tak strašně sám, chtěl si vykouzlit vlka ale nemohl si dovolit plýtvat manou. Furyoku mu v tuhle chvíli totiž nebude dorůstat, takže by hrozilo zhroucení. Ale vlk se mu bude hodit. Jenže bude ho muset udržovat při životě a on nevěděl co s tím. Vzpoměl si na kašnu a vrátil se k ní. Doplnilo se mu všechno a nakonec vlka vykouzlil. Pejsek k němu přiběhl přivítat a on se s ním mazlil, šťastný že není sám. Pak si ještě přivolal havrana a znovu si doplnil manu v kašně, už se nepotřeboval koupat. A šel dál. Havran létal napřed a prověřoval okolí a vlk mu čenichal při boku. Něco zapištělo - rozšlápl krysu.

Objevil se v nějaké chodbě, nebyla tu tma ale šero a opodál vedly normální schody kamenné. A zvířata tu nejsou. Kdežto stín tu je a jeho vlastník se objeví vzápětí - je to zase rudý démon. Proč tady nejsou? Ale Yoh na něj sešle několik kouzel a vlk I havran přiběhnou a pustí se do rudé zrůdy.

Najednou se kolem objevilo bílé světlo a on měl pocit takový, jako když přecházel do tmavé zóny v půlce světelného sálu.

A potom vystoupil a kolem bylo světlo. Spatří lust zavěšený uprotřed stropu místnosti, a dřevěnou podlahu s polštáři a náhle je tu teplo. Skácí se mezi polštáře a omdlí vyčerpáním, jeho dva pomocníci mu zůstávají po boku.

Probouzí se a pomalu otvírá oči. Do zraku jej ostře udeří fotony světla. Cožpak tady se nikdy nezhasíná? Ne, světlo tady svítí pořád. Být poblíž temnoty je zvláštní. Je skoro v ní ponořen a její přízraky jsou téměř na dosah, ale není se čeho bát, protože za tuto pomyslnou hranici nemůže.

Ještě vidí rozmazaně. Tyčí se nad ním postava, zamrká a zaostří na postavu. Je to Hao, sedí vedle něj a sklání se nad ním. Yohovi vhrknou slzy do očí. Ví vůbec co mu provedli? On sám ho poslal do pekel nejhlubších, vlastní vůlí a to je to co vlastně chtěl. Ale proč? Už to říkal.. protože ho nemá rád.

Hao se skloní. A políbí Yoha, jemně, omluvně. Yoh se hnusí sam sobě, zdráhá se, ale nemá sílu vzdorovat a ani brečet. _Nenávidí mě._. oddá se mu, nechá ho vzít si jej, tak jako to udělalo tolik bestií před ním.

Další den se probudí. Leží v listí pod stromem. Jak se sem dostal? Kolem je zase tma a na schodech sedí Hao, v září světla vycházejícího ze sálu světla a tmy hraje na píšťalu. Yoh má ve vlasech listí a je rozcuchaný. Na betonu poklidně sedí žena s černými vlasy, nevšímá si jej. Byl to jen sen? Strašlivá noční můra, to vše co mu provedli a co zažil v temnotě? Hao se postaví. "Pojď za mnou." Yoh si cestou všimne havrana, který sedí na okraji mísy fontánky. Zvědavě na něj poulí oči. Jde za Haem, po schodech nahoru. V půlce sálu je tma. Podívá se na Haa, mírně zamaračen v neblahé předtuše. Hao mu věnuje milý úsměv se zavřenýma očima a pohne rukou. Ve směru tmy! - ukazuje tím směrem. Po sále běhají psi. A ten třetí s postavenýma ušima jež nemá jméno je jeho vlk.

A znovu vstoupí do temnoty. Ale najednou je kolem světlo a stejně jako když předtím z temnoty vystoupil ten zvláštní pocit a zase je v sále. Cítí zmatek, chaos, ohromné zmatení duše a nic nechápe, chce aby to skončilo, místností se rozlehne šepot a klesne do kolen a zamítavě vrtí hlavou, cyhtne se za vlasy a chce je vytrhat všechny. Copakto nikdy neskončí?? Upadá do mdlob. A když se probouzí , zase se nad ním sklání Hao, tak jako před tím. Znamená to, že je to nevyhnutelné, že tohle udělat musí a musí to zažívat znova? Musí jít do temnoty, aby se setkal s jejími stvořeními? Ale Hao si ho tentokrát nebere, ale skloní se nad ním a jemně mu zašeptá do ucha: "Nenávist od lásky dělí jen tenká hranice." a hlavou mu zazní dvě slova. _**Miluji tě.**_

1) tam se odehrával můj další sen, jela jsem v autě po té cestě XD myslím že nějaká honička a pak jsem měla bouračku nebo jsem nemohla vyjet ten kopec. Ale ja auto řidit neumim :D:D

2) ohnivá koule

3) koule zavěšené na řetězu z Kill Bill, též se nazývá chain mace.

4) tak se názývá ten hranatý, pravděpodobně to je trochu přikreslený tvor z Diabla II (btw: fakt parádní hra, doporučuju ;)

tadytoho co je níže si nevšímejte XD

**Tagy:** Shaman king - Král Šamanů - slash - Hao Asakura - Zeke - Yoh - jou Asakura - yaoi - shounen ai shonen - sen - výklad snů - snář - povídka - fanfiction - story - emo - smrt - vražda - zrůda - stvůra - Stephen King - netvor - Beauty and the beast

**Prohlášení:** Tato povídka nebyla sepsána za účelem zisku. Jsou v ní využity postavy a události, které jsou duševním vlastnictvím pana Hiroyuki takei.


End file.
